


Frosty

by notsafeforowls



Series: Discord Prompts/From the Swamp [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforowls/pseuds/notsafeforowls
Summary: The frost is melting.
Relationships: Nate Heywood/Mick Rory
Series: Discord Prompts/From the Swamp [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982155
Kudos: 6





	Frosty

**Author's Note:**

> For the swamp prompt 'frosty.'

It’s so cold that all but one of the car’s windows are covered in a thick layer of frost. The only exception is the huge rear view window because the watery winter sunlight is shining directly on. The half-melted ice casts shadows across the car, painting shadows across the black seats. The blanket’s slipped down off of one of Nate’s shoulders and Mick can see the way the sunlight hits his skin, the frost filtered light casting patterns across those few inches of skin.

Mick drags his attention back to Nate’s face – eyes closed, lips slightly parted – and wonders if Nate’s going to think that’s weird if he opens his eyes. Probably. This is supposed to be a no-strings-attached thing. The sort of thing where you fuck every couple of weeks when you just want to get laid. Or when you’re upset, or you’re stressed, or you’re angry, or it’s a Tuesday, or any other number of other reasons Mick’s been finding recently.

It’s not the kind of thing where Mick’s supposed to be more interested in looking at Nate than paying attention to the fact that he’s fucking Nate. But it’s been happening more and more often now. Because right now, all Mick can think about is how nice those patterns would look if he could see them painted right across Nate’s skin as the frost continues to melt. They’re usually on the ship when they fuck: they don’t get a lot of opportunities for natural light.

Mick’s trying to tell himself to start thinking with his dick again – and definitely not with his brain or whatever is making him think about anything other than getting off – when Nate opens his eyes. For a few seconds, they just stare at each other before Nate smiles uncertainly.

“What?” he asks, letting the hand that’s holding the blanket in place drop to fidget with the edge of Mick’s shirt. His thumb brushes lightly against the skin there.

“I want to see something,” Mick says before he has a chance to think it through.

“Uh, okay?”

He doesn’t wait for Nate to ask what he wants to see before he reaches up and pushes the blanket off of Nate’s shoulders.

Nate inhales sharply, his hands clenching into fists, tensing up as the blanket pools around his waist. “That’s _cold_ ,” he hisses as Mick’s hips jerk up against him.

It is. Mick watches the goosebumps rise up against Nate’s skin. But he can also see the shadows across Nate’s skin, those places in the frost where the sun has made it through and there’s a sudden burst of sunlight across the freckles there.

This, Mick privately admits to himself as he reaches out to touch his fingers to the sunlight spreading across Nate’s shoulder, is something he could see a lot more than once every few weeks.

“At least your hands aren’t cold,” Nate mumbles, leaning down to kiss Mick. There’s a little more force in it than usual, a bit of annoyance that Mick thinks could be very interesting in the future. He presses his forehead against Mick’s instead of pulling away again, his nose brushing against Mick’s cheek. His nose is cold. “A little warning next time? It’s freezing outside. At least you’re wearing some kind of clothing, I’m here in a blanket and I’m going to get us both arrested if anyone sees us.”

Next time. “No one’s going to see us unless you take all day.” Mick pushes lightly at Nate’s shoulder until he sits up again.

“I could get dressed and leave you to freeze your ass off alone. I really could.”

But the cold doesn’t seem to bother Nate very much, unless Mick counts his complaints. He’s still hard, which is more than Mick can say for the frost on the outside of the car. There’s more sunlight on Nate’s skin than there was just a few minutes ago.

“What are you looking at anyway?” Nate asks quietly as he tilts his head back slightly, his eyelids fluttering closed as Mick closes his hand around his cock. Mick’s never fucked anyone who talks so much during sex without it being some variation of ‘oh yeah, fuck me, right there’ and he’s definitely never fucked anyone who can still have a conversation when someone’s got on hand on their dick while they’re fucking them. “What was so important that you couldn’t wait?”

“The frost is melting.” That means the snow in the next town is going to be melting as well, according to the weather forecast Gideon gave them. It means they’ll be able to go to the next alien sighting. It means they have one less stop where Mick has an excuse to spend all day doing absolutely nothing with Nate.

Nate doesn’t reply and Mick doesn’t really expect him to. He knows the look on Nate’s face by now. It’s the look he gets when he isn’t really paying attention to anything outside of what he’s feeling. It’s easier enough for Mick to silence his thoughts when Nate comes around him. He doesn’t even have time to wipe his hand off before his comes.

“The frost is melting, right?” Nate asks a few minutes later. He’s doing a surprisingly good job of cleaning up with the wipes they have in the front seat, the blanket draped around his shoulders again.

They’re going to have to get a motel room today. They should get cleaned up. It would be nice to fuck in a proper bed as well, instead of on collapsed seats in a car that wasn’t in great condition before they stole it.

“Yeah,” Mick says as the last of the frost slides down the window.


End file.
